plan_bfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilnan
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 21 | AppID = Wilnan | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = true | C2App = true | Name = Wilnan | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Dwarf | Class = Ranger (Monster Slayer Archetype) | Age = 65 | Alignment = Chaotic Good | Languages = Common; Draconic; Elvish; Giant; Gnomish; Sylvan; Qualith (read written only) | Status = Alive | Place = Yartar The High Forest Phandalin | Family = Hegron Grisk (father figure and mentor) | Connections = Reidoth (Emerald Enclave contact) | Stats = true | Level = 5 | Abilities = true | HP = 40 | AC = 18 | DC = 14 | Str = 14 | Dex = 18 | Con = 14 | Int = 13 | Wis = 16 | Cha = 10 }} Wilnan is a half-elf ranger and a member of Plan B. He is played by Ben S. Description Appearance Wilnan is on the taller side for a half-elf, standing at 6 feet and weighing in around 200 pounds. He has long, light brown hair, which he often obscures below his hooded cloak. Several scars mar his otherwise attractive face, their origins unknown. Personality Because of his woodland upbringing, Wilnan exhibits a sort of naiveté when it comes to civilization. He finds little monetary value in coin, although he does appreciate its shiny appearance. Wilnan also has shown a propensity for impulsiveness, often acting before thinking or consulting with the group. Background Wilnan was born in an elven community in city of Yartar. At age 11, after experiencing regular persecution for his "half-human" side, he ran away from home and eventually ended up in the High Forest. After just a few weeks, Wilnan unknowingly ingested a poisonous plant and collapsed near the Grandfather Tree, on the edge of death. An elver ranger named Hegron Grisk discovered the young boy, and took him back to his camp. After nursing Wilnan back to good health, Hegron began to teach him the necessary skills to survive alone in the forest. He always told Wilnan it was because, "I see a lot of myself in you, boy." Relationships Krisella While never romantically involved, Krisella did show signs of jealousy and anger towards Wilnan after he spent the night with the goliath bard "Fatlip". Although she has since forgiven him, it appears that any emotions Krisella once held towards Wilnan have dissipated. Cansteline Wilnan and Cansteline have a friendly relationship. Since they both speak Gnomish, they often have conversations behind others' backs, including Krisella. Halia Thornton Even though it appears Wilnan is slow to trust, he actually warms up to people quite quickly. This is not the case with Halia Thornton, however. After Krisella's untimely death in the Cragmaw Hideout, Wilnan and Cansteline luckily found a scroll of resurrection and asked Halia to restore Krisella to life. In return, Halia required that the trio would owe her five favors, to be collected at her discretion. Ever since this incident, Wilnan has avoided interacting with Halia at all costs, and refuses to meet with her or speak to her. Character Information Quests Wilnan's ultimate goal is to locate his mentor Hegron, who has been missing for at least four years. Notable Items Current Items * Cloak of the Manta Ray * Dragonguard breastplate * Ring of Protection * Shortsword +1 Abilities Wilnan's favored enemy is monstrosities, and has abilities to better track and recall information about them. As a Monster Slayer, he can also select specific targets and learn their weaknesses, as well as dealing additional damage to them. Half-elf Abilities * Darkvision * Fey Ancestry * Skill Versatility Additional Features * Dragon Breath Resilience (Dragonguard Breastplate) * Swimming Speed (Cloak of the Manta Ray) * Water Breathing (Cloak of the Manta Ray) Feats * (None) Ranger Abilities Class Features * Extra Attack * Favored Enemy (Monstrosities) * Fighting Style (Archery) * Natural Explorer (Swamp) * Ranger Archetype: Monster Slayer ** Hunter's Sense ** Monster Slayer Magic ** Slayer's Prey ** Retaliation * Spellcasting Ranger Spells As a 5th-level ranger, Wilnan knows up to 4 ranger spells at a time, and he can replace one spell each time he gains a level. Spells marked with an asterisk (*) represent spells Wilnan once knew but has since replaced. Wilnan also knows a number of spells automatically because of his Monster Slayer Magic class feature. 1st-level * Ensnaring Strike* * Hail of Thorns * Protection from Evil and Good * Zephyr Strike 2nd-level * Healing Spirit * Spike Growth * Zone of Truth